Love The Assassin
by Misami Ray
Summary: Kujyou Kazune, anak dari keturunan pembunuh bayaran. Mengikuti jejak orang tua untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran juga. Dengan seorang wanita yang pernah ia bunuh dengan kedua tanganya sendiri, kini muncul dihadapan nya lagi. Bagaimana ceritanya.. / bad summary/finally chapter update/RnR PLEASEE..
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**_

_**Warning : AU, ABAL, AR, ANEH, GAJE, EYD gak bener,**__** Typo(s),**__** ide pasaran dan lain lainya.**_

Warna jingga dilangit kini berganti menjadi warna hitam kebiru-biruan. Bercak putih mengkilat kini menghiasi langit malam nan indah.

Cahaya rembulan yang tak pernah lelah menerangi bumi pada malam hari. Burung gagak berseru-seru terbang mengitari sebuah apartemen yang telah lama terbengkalai.

Mereka bernyanyi saat menghendus bau anyir yang berasal dari wanita muda yang sedang terpojok di sudut apartement itu.

"T-tolong! J-jangan bunuh a-aku." pinta seorang wanita kepada orang yang memegang sembilah pisau berlumuran darah di hadapan nya.

"Jangan takut ini tidak sakit." balas seorang pemuda dan menyeringai senyum yang menakutkan.

"J-j-jangan bunuh aku, kita bisa jelaskan secara baik-baik," pinta wanita itu lagi.

"Jangan takut, aku hanya ingin menusuk pisau ini ke perut mu itu. Lagian tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan lagi. Ini adalah perintah," ujarnya berjalan semakin mendekat.

**Jleb**

Manik merah tua milik wanita itu menjelit ketika sebuah pisau menusuk perutnya, "Ahh!" pekik nya.

"Hahaha menjeritlah sesuka hati mu."

_**Someone POV**_

"Koakan burung gagak ini sangat menyeramkan." ungkapku yang sedang berjalan-jalan di dekat apartemen tua yang ada di tengah kota.

"Bau anyir?" gumamku yang tak sengaja menghendus udara di sini lalu aku melangkah mengikuti dimana ber-asalnya bau yang tak sedap itu.

"Hei siapa Kau!" seruku melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk diatas badan entah siapa itu.

"Apa dia mau mem-perkosa?" pikirku menebak asal-asalan

"Ck sialan!" ia berlari meninggalkan orang yang terbaring disana.

"Hei jangan lari," seruku sembari menendang sebuah kaleng dan mengenai kepalanya.

Orang itu masih berlari menjauh, sedangkan aku mendekati orang yang terbaring itu.

"Seorang wanita? Wajahnya," ujarku kaget melihat wajahnya yang tidak normal lagi. Iris zambrutku melihat kearah perut wanita ini yang telah terkoyakkan.

"AAHH!" pekikku ketika melihat organ dalam tubuh wanita ini sudah berserakan di tempat ini.

Aku mundur selangkah dan mengambil Handphone ku lalu menelepon ambulance dan kantor polisi, sebelum mereka datang lebih baik aku pergi dari pada aku nanti diminta keterangan? Itu bakal repot jadinya.

_**End Someone POV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Normal POV**_

"Hoamh" gumma pemuda bersurai blonde-Kujyou Kazune- itu seraya membuka kelopak matanya dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Sangat aneh melihat penampilan pemuda ini, baju birunya ternodai dengan warna merah tua yang berbau anyir seperti darah.

Selesai ia membersikan tubuhnya yg dilumuri darah Kazune berjalan menghidupkan televisi yang ada di kamarnya dan duduk kembali di kasurnya.

Jemarinya yang lentik mulai menari di atas remot tv itu.

_"Berita hari ini, seorang wanita muda di temukan tewas di dekat apartement tua."_

Senyum kecil menyeringai di bibir Kazune itu.

_"..dengan bangian tubuh yang berceceran di sekitar lokasi. Polisi masih mencari pelaku pembunuhan ini."_

_**Click**_

Kazune mematikan televisi itu, bangkit dari tempat tidurnya itu lalu berjalan keluar rumah dengan menyandang tas hitam lalu berangkat menuju sekolahnya, Tokyo gakuen.

.

.

Kazune memasuki kelasnya yang sangat berisik dan melangkah ketempat duduknya yang berada di suduk kiri paling belakang.

Kedua tangan nya ia lipatkan lalu membenamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya.

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

Semua murid diam sejenak ketika seorang guru memasuki kelas mereka.

"Selamat pagi semua," sapa sensei

"Selamat pagi," sapa balik mereka para murid namun tidak pada Kazune.

"Yosh **Minna-san **hari ini kita mendapatkan siswa baru pindahan dari Kyoto. Ayo silahkan masuk," ujar sensei mempersilahkan masuk pada seorang anak berambut sedikit kecoklatan yang bergelombang.

"Perkenalkan namamu," pinta sensei pada anak itu.

"S-salam kenal namaku Hanazono Karin, a-aku pindahan dari kota Kyoto. Salam kenal." gadis yang bernama Hanazono Karin itu membungkuk 45derajat dan berdiri tegak semula.

"Hanazono, kau bisa duduk disana." sensei menunjuk tempat kosong yang berada di samping Kazune.

Setelah Karin duduk di tempat duduk nya sensei memberi intruksi, "Baiklah karna sensei akan rapat, tolong kalian bahas dan jawab soal matematika halaman 94 sampai jam istirahat." sensei pun meninggalkan kelas.

Karin mengeluarkan buku cetak matematika dari tasnya, lalu tanpa sengaja ia melihat kearah Kazune yang masih membenamkan kepalanya di lipatan tanganya.

Baru saja Karin ingin menyapa, Kazune telah mengangkat kepalanya duluan mengambil buku cetak dan mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan sensei tanpa melihat gadis asing di samping nya.

Sekali lagi Karin berniat menyapa sosok laki-laki disampingnya itu namun niat nya di sanggah oleh gadis bersurai tosca di depan nya.

"Heh." Karin menoleh

"Kalau boleh saran lebih baik kau jangan berurusan dengan nya," saran gadis itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Karin polos.

"Emh.. Nanti aku jelasin. Oh ya perkenalkan aku Yii Miyon," ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

"Ah.. Salam kenal Miyon." Karin membalas senyuman teman barunya.

"Memangnya dia siapa?" tanya Karin dengan nada berbisik.

"Dia Kujyo Kazune," jawab Miyon berbisik pula.

"Oh jadi apa dia itu aneh," bisik Karin dan mungkin tidak kedengaran dengan orang yang bersangkutam.

"Sedikit," jawab Miyon.

"Hah yasudah lah, bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakan soal ini bersama-sama?" tawar Karin.

"Ide yang bagus," terima Miyon di sertai anggukan nya.

.

.

"Huahhh akhirnya selesai juga," keluh Karin sembari meregangkan otot kedua tangan nya.

"Hahaha kau lucu Karin, baru ngerjai tugas matematika saja kayak habis olahraga sampai berkeringatan gitu," canda Miyon.

"Hehehe habisnya soalnya susah di mengerti," balas Karin.

_Tak_

Karin menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan, mendapati sebuah pulpen warna hitam jatuh di dekat mejanya. Karin bermaksud mengambil pulpen itu hanya saja saat tangan nya menyentuh pulpen ada tangan lain yang menyentuh nya juga. Karin mendongakkan kepalanya, iris _**emerald**_ nya sedikit membesar ketika bertatapan dengan iris _**safir**_ lawan jenisnya itu.

"Wah pria ini sangat manis," kata hati Karin yang tercengan(?) melihat orang yang ada di depanya.  
lain pula kata hati Kazune ketika melihat Karin, "Dia sperti Suzuka, ah tidak mungkin! 3 tahun yang lalu aku sudah.. argg aku benci mengingat nya."

"A-a ma-maaf," ujar Karin gaguk sembari mengangkat tangan nya.

"Ya tidak apa-apa," balas Kazune dingin, ia mengambil pulpen itu dan memasukannya ke dalam tas lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Karin, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Miyon memegang pundak Karin.

"KYAAAA Miyonn dia sangat manisss, meskipun dingin," ujar Karin tersenyum lebar.

"Hah kau ini, Ohya kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku tentang Kazune atau pergi ke kantin?" tanya Miyon dengan dua pilihan.

"Sepertinya yang pertama," pilih Karin.

Miyon memindahkan bangkunya di samping Karin, "Baiklah, dia adalah Kujyou Kazune . Kazune merupakan murid pindahan dari Prancis dua tahun yang lalu. Dia mempunyai saudari bernama Kujyou Kazusa, namun satu tahun yang lalu ia meninggal dunia dengan mati yang mengenaskan. Mayat Kazusa di temukan di salah satu café yang tak jauh dari sini. Katanya sih yang membunuh Kazusa adalah Kazune kakak nya sendiri. Gosip-gosip yang aku dengar katanya keluarga Kazune adalah keluarga pembunuh bayaran," jelas Miyon panjang lebar.

"Apa! mana mungkin!" seru Karin kaget.

Orang orang yang ada di dalam kelas itu melihat kearah Karin, Miyon Lngsung membekam mulut Karin.

"Pstt ngomongnya pelan pelan dong," bisik Miyon dan di jawab oleh anggukan Karin, Miyon melepaskan tangan nya.

"Terus,"

"Tapi aku juga tidak tau gossip itu benar atau tidak. Orang tua Kazune bekerja di luar negeri, dan Kazune hanya tinggal di sebuah apartemen milik ayah nya," sambung Miyon menjelaskan.

"Huh semoga saja gossip itu salah," doa Karin dalam hati.

**Normal POV end**

**.**

**.**

**Kazune POV**

Aku berjalan mengitari taman mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman, dimana tidak terlalu bertemu dengan sinar matahari. Ku temukan tempat yang cocok untuk ku, dibawah pohon sakura. Segera ku rebahkan tubuhku, rasa lelah mengitariku. Kupejamkan mataku dan menghirup udara sebanyak yangku bisa lalu menghembus kan nya perlahan.

Aku bernostalgia dengan kehidupanku di masa lampau. Mengingat adikku yang meninggal setahun yang lalu, dan mereka menuduh ku karna aku adalah orang yang dingin terhada siapapun termasuk dengan adikku. Apakah bersifat dingin berarti aku membenci adikku sendiri? Mereka sangat bodoh jika menuduhku. Sampai sekarang aku masih mencari siapa pembunuh adikku.

Sejenak aku tersintak mengingat wanita tadi, bagaimana bisa orang yang telah aku bunuh dengan kedua tangan ku hadir lagi di kehidupanku. "Argg!" gerangku sendiri mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Aku masih tidak percaya, walau pun sedikit bahagia melihatnya. Apa tuhan menginginkan aku menebus dosaku pada Suzuka melalui dia?. Sepertinya tuhan benar-benar menginginkan aku mencintai dia sekali lagi walaupun dengan orang yang berbeda.

_Kliringg…._

_Kliringg.._

_Kli.. _

Handphone ku yang berdering segera kubuka. Ternyata sebuah _e-mail _yang kudapat dari orang yang menggajiku untuk membunuh.

From : KJ

Subyek : …

_**Hei kau di mana? Malam ini kau harus segera membunuh anak tunggal dari keluaga Sakurai. Nanti malam ia akan ke Tokyo Town Square, kau bunuh dia di sana. Jangan meragukan bayaranku untuk mu! Fotonya segera aku kirim nanti.**_

Aku sedikit mendegus membaca perintahnya. Tapi mau di apakan, dia adalah atasanku.

Aku mendapatkan kan satu _e-mail_ dengan pengirim yang sama, dilampirkan sebuah foto anak lelaki berambut hitam lurus dengan iris mata kecoklatan. Aku me-_save_ fotonya untuk mencari nya nanti malam.

Aku simpan kembali handphone kedalam saku celanaku dan beranjak dari tempat itu dan berjalan menuju kekelasku karna bell sekolah sudah berbunyi dari tadi dan memulai aktivitas belajar seperti semula.

.

.

Malam pun tiba burung gagak terus berkoak atas sana, seakan menunggu kedatangan ku untuk menggoreskan luka kecil pada seseorang. Aku mulai beranjak dari rumahku dengan memakai pakaian serba hitam. Memakai topi ped menutupi rambut pirangku. Aku terus berjalan santai dalam kegelapan, bercinta dengan kesunyian itu tidak asing lagi bagiku.

Aku memanggil sebuah taksi untuk mengantarku ketempat dimana akan ada darah yang terlumuri di pisauku. Setelah sampai di tempat yang kutuju aku berdiri tak jauh dari gedung Tokyo Town tak menyangka jika di sana sangat ramai, banyak bangsawan kaya yang di sambut oleh beberapa wartawan dan rasanya tidak mungkin bisa aku membunuh nya dalam situasi ramai seperti itu.

"Spertinya aku harus menyamar," niatku dalam hati. Sejenak aku berfikir dengan menyenderkan tubuhku di dinding. manik safirku menatap ke sebuah toko pakaian di depanku. Aku berjalan menuju toko itu.

Kring

"Selamat datang."

Aku berjalan mencari baju yang cocok untuk kesana. Tanganku memilah milih tuxedo dan akhirnya aku mendapatkan nya. Ku ambil dan membawanya ke kasir.

"Ini." Aku menyodorkan tuxedo berwana hitam .

"Kazune," panggil lelaki berambut caramel di hadapanku.

Aku melihatnya dengan datar, mengingat siap dia dan akhirnya ku temukan, "Micchi?"

"Aahaha aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu," ujarnya tersenyum senang.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu," balasku dingin.

"Dan kau juga. Sudah empat tahun aku tidak berjumpa denganmu dan ternyanyata sifatmu belum berubah," candanya. "Hei untuk apa tuxedo ini? Kau ingin kencan?" sambung nya.

"Bukan untuk kencan, tapi untuk masuk kesana," jawabku datar menunjuk gedung yang ramai itu. Michiru Nishikiori ya itu nama lengkap nya, dia adalah temanku sewaktu di Prancis dahulu. Namun karna perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut mereka pindah ke Jepang.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau masih-" "Ya yang seperti kau duga. Aku masih suka bermain dengan pisauku," ujarku memotong bicaranya.

"Siapa sasaranmu?" tanyanya sembari menghitung harga tuxedo yang ku beli

"Sakurai Yuuki," jawabku.

"Sasaran yang bagus," jawabnya enteng seraya memberiku kepada ku tuxedo itu.

Aku meninggal Micchi yang sedang melayani beberapa pembeli. Aku pergi kekamar ganti untuk menukar pakaianku dengan tuxedo lalu keluar lagi menunjukkan kepada Micchi.

"Bagaimana? Apakah gayaku mencurigakan?" tanyaku meminta tanggapan.

"Wahh kau tampak tampan Kazune. Hanya saja ada yang kurang," ujarnya seraya berjalan mengambil spatu kulit miliknya.

"Pakai ini," Micchi meletakkan sepatu kulit berwana hitam "namanya bangsawan tidak ada yang memakai sepatu ket jika pakai tuxedo."

"Hahaha kau bisa saja, oke ini aku pinjam dulu."

**Kazune POV end**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Tanpa rasa ragu Kazune berjalan memasuki gedung itu. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang mencurigainya. Manik safirnya liar menatap wajah orang orang disana secara bergantian. Ia terus berjalan kesana kemari mencari buruannya.

"Dimana dia," pikir Kazune. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai akhirnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang menarik perhatian nya.

"Itu dia." Senyum kecil terukir dibibir Kazune. Ia berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut hitam itu. Kazune terus berjalan santai mendekatinya mengambil sebuah minuman dari maid. Satu orangpun tidak ada yang mencurigai nya sedikitpun. Wajar Kazune sudah ahli untuk membunuh dan menyamar. Kazune berjalan melewati pemuda itu.

1 detikk

2 detikk

3 detikk

Brukk!

"Yuuki-**kun.**"

Semua orang disana berlari mengejar putra tunggal keluarga Sakurai ini. Tuxedo putih yang ia kenakan meresap darah sehingga orang yang melihat nya berteriak histeris.

"S-siapa yang melakukan ini!"

"Yuuki-**kun** hiks..hiks."

"Panggil polisi dan ambulan sekarang!"

Kazune terus berjalan di telan keramaia. Seringai jahat terlukis di wajahnya.

.

.

**To be continue**

**Reader yang baik meninggalkan review ^^**

_**Hora minna –channnn … Ray hadir lagi dengan fic gaje lagi. Gomen jika banyak typo. Dalam pencarin genre Ray mitak bantuan dengan Mikan-chan. Fic ini ray buat Cuma twoshoot. . silahkan beri komentar di bawah ini.. flame pun juga tidak apa-apa :D yang penting udah beri review.. sampai jumpa lagii minna-sann **_


	2. Finally

_**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**_

_**Warning : AU, AR, OOC, gaje, Typo(s), EYD gak bener, dan lain-lainya**_

_**.**_

_**Misami Ray present..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tap..**_

_**Tap..**_

_**Tap..**_

Suara hentakankan kaki Karin menggema didalam koridor. Ia datang kesekolah sangat pagi sampai tidak ada orang yang datang lebih dulu darinya. Sunyi? Suasana disana memang sunyi. Ia sengaja datang pagi karna suatu alasan, kau tau bukan?

Langkah Karin tertuju ke kelas XI IA.2 yang adalah kelasnya sendiri.

_**Tap**_

Langkah Karin terhenti di depan pintu ketika melihat seorang pemuda nan tampan sudah duduk di tempat kekuasaan(?) nya sendiri. Ia menatap keluar jendela, helaian rambut pirangnya tertiup oleh angin.

"Ka-kazune."

Karin tak menyangka bahwa ada orang yang lebih dulu darinya.

Kazune mengalihkan pandanganya dari jendela berganti kearah Karin.

Senyum kecil terukir di bibir Kazune, seakan ia menunggu ke datangan Karin. Wajah Karin sedikit memerah melihat Kazune yang tersenyum denganya.

_**Kazune POV**_

_"Bunuh gadis ini, kematian dia akan menjadi ke untungan buat kita." _

_"Kazune-kun."_

_"Maafkan aku Suzuka."_

_"K-kazune, apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan pisau itu."_

_"KAZUNE-KUNN!"_

_**jleb!**_

_**Bruk..**_

_"K-kazune k-kenapa ka-kau mem-bun-uhku."_

_Aku melempar pisauku lalu memeluknya,"Sekali lagi maafkan aku Suzuka."_

_"A-Aku memaaf kan mu Kazune, a-aku tau kau pasti punya alasan."_

_"Hiks ma-maaf kan aku Suzuka."_

"AAH!" pekik ku terbangun dari mimpi burukku.

Aku melirik kearah jam digitalku, disana tertera angka 06.00

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur. Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuh ku aku berniat untuk pergi ke sekolah hal ini untuk menjernihkan sedikit otakku.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku memasukki kelasku. Melihat keadaan saat ini aku hanya bisa meluncur kan satu kata, "Sepi."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke meja dan tempat duduk ku.

Aku melihat kearah jendela yang berada di samping mejaku.

Aku menatap keluar, sejenak aku mengingat tentang mimpiku semalam.

"Suzuka." satu nama terucap dibibirku secara tak sengaja.

Kalian masih bingung siapa sosok Suzuka, dan kenapa aku membunuhnya.

Akan aku beri tahu. Nakagami Suzuka, seorang wanita manis dan lembut. Namun di balik kelembutanya lah membuat orang tak pernah mengira jika ia seorang pembunuh bayaran sama sepertiku.

Kami saling mencintai, sampai suatu ketika bos ku meminta Suzuka di lenyapkan. Aku menolak, namun bos ku sudah menduga nya kalau aku akan menolak perintahnya.

Ia menyandra adik bungsuku, Kazusa. Mengacamku untuk membunuh Kazusa jika aku menolaknya. Dengan berat hati aku menuruti kehendak nya dan membunuh Suzuka.

Betapa bodohnya aku saat itu.

_**Tap..**_

"K-kazune." seseorang menyebut namaku, akupun menoleh kearahnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil ketika melihat orang yang memanggilku adalah Karin. Aku merasa sangat beruntung bertemu dengan nya.

_**Kazune POV end**_

.

_**.**_

_**Normal POV**_

"Yosh minna-san, tinggal 20 menit lagi, yang selesai duluan boleh pulang," ujar sensei.

"Daa Karin-chan, aku dulan ya." Miyon melambaikan tangan nya ke Karin dan yang dilambaikan pun tersenyum lalu melanjutkan lagi soal ulangan Fisika.

Karin sedikit melirik kearah Kazune yang masih berkutat(?) dengan lembaran soal yang sama denganya. Karin melihat ke sekelilingnya yang telah kosong. Disana hanya ada Karin, Kazune dan sensei, semua orang telah pulang.

_**Trak..**_

Karin menoleh kearah Kazune yang telah selesai mengerjakan tugas nya, dan mengantarkan nya ke meja sensei.

"Bagus Kazune, kau boleh pulang." Kazune hanya mengangguk dan mengambil tasnya lalu pergi keluar kelas.

5 menit kemudian Karin menyusul Kazune.

"Huh akhirnya selesai juga," ujar Karin sembari berdiri, melangkah kemeja sensei dan meletakkan lembaran soalnya. Karin kembali ke meja untuk mengambil tas ranselnya.

Tap..

Tap..

"Ka-kazune, sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Dasar crewet." satu kritikan yang tak pedas meluncur dari bibir Kazune.

"Heh? Apa katamu," tanya Karin.

"Kau itu crewet, aku disini karna menunggu mu pulang. Ini sudah sore, tak baik untuk gadis ukuran mu berjalan pada sore hari," ujar Kazune datar.

"Hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Aku baru tau kalau seorang gadis tak baik berjalan di sore hari hahaha." Karin sedikit terkekeh.

"Iya, aku tidak berbohong. Ayo aku akan mengantarkan mu pulang," ujar Kazune mulai modus#plokplok

"Eh gak usah, aku bisa pula- Kyaa!" tangan Karin ditarik Kazune pergi keluar sekolah.

**.**

**.**

Sunyi menyelimuti keadaan diantara mereka berdua, sampai suara gemuruh hujan memecahkan nya.

_**GLEGERRR(?)**_

_**BYURRR**_

(readers: Suara hujan aneh banget?)

"Hyahh hujan, ayo kita berteduh," ajak Kazune seraya menarik lengan Karin kesebuah pondok yang tak jauh dari keberadaan mereka.

"Huft hampir saja kita basah," lega Kazune setelah berada di pondok itu.

"Iya hampir saja," timpal Karin.

Kazune mengeluarkan handphone nya sedang kan Karin hanya berdiri mematung menatap hujan yang berjatuhan. Tapi secara tak sengaja Kazune memperhatikan wajah Karin yang mulai pucat.

"Karin."

Yang di panggil hanya menoleh tanpa memberi sahutan. "Kau sakit?" tanya Kazune sok prihatin #pluk

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja," ujar Karin berbohong.

Kazune mendekatkan diri kepada Karin, tangan kanan nya ia tempelkan kedahi Karin.

"Tidak panas."

"Sudah ku bilangkan kalau aku ini baik-baik saja."

Tangan Kazune turun memegang tangan Karin yang sangat pucat dan dingin. "Kau kedinginan?" tanya Kazune setelah memegang tangan wanita beranik _**emerald**_ itu.

"Ah.. em.. sedikit, tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Jangan berbohong," Kazune mengambil jeket hitam di tasnya, lalu memakaikan ke Karin "pakai saja ini."

"Ah ta-tapi-" jari telunjuk Kazune berdiri di depat bibir Karin, "Pakai saja, jangan memikirkan aku," ungkap Kazune.

Setelah mengatakan itu keheningan kini menyapa mereka lagi, Karin beralih pandang dari Kazune. Kazune melanjutkan memainkan handphone nya . Rasa dingin di tangan nya tak dapat mengalahkan rasa panas di wajah nya yang telah merah karna Kazune.

"K-kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang . B-biasanya tak seperti ini," batin Karin dalam hati.

"A-apakah ini cinta?" tambah Karin lagi. Karin sedikit melirik kearah Kazune yang sedang asik mengolah handphone nya.

Dua puluh menit sudah mereka berdiam diri di pondok itu, dan hujan pun mulai reda.

"Ne, sepertinya hujan ini sudah berhenti. Ayo pulang," ajak Kazune yang di anggukkan oleh Karin.

Karin mengikuti Kazune dari belakang tapi karna matanya yang terpaku terhadap pesona Kazune, ia tak melihat sebuah batu yang ada di depan nya.

Bruk

"Hyaaaa!"

"Karin!" Kazune balik kebelakang melihat Karin yang terjatuh, rok sekolah nya kotor terkena air yang bercampur dengan tanah-lumpur-

"Karin _**daijoubu**_ _**ka?**_" tanya Kazune khawatir.

"I-iya aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Karin mencoba berdiri.

"Aww," rintih nya kesakitan. Lutut Karin sedikit lecet.

Kazune langsung saja merangkul Karin dan membantunya berjalan pulang.

"Terimakasih Kazune, kau sudah mengantarkan ku pulang," ujar Karin beridiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Hn sama-sama. Ohya maukah kau besok menemaniku jalan-jalan ke taman fantasy yang baru saja di buka di Osaka kemarin?" tawar Kazune

"Hn baiklah, kebetulan besok hari minggu. Di mana kita akan bertemu?" tanya Karin.

"Di stasiun kereta api Shiyo."

"Hn baiklah. Kau mau mampir?" tanya Karin menawarkan.

"Ah tidak perlu aku mau langsung pulang, jaa" ujar Kazune lalu ia meninggal kan Karin.

Setelah Kazune pergi, Karin memasuki rumah nya.

Disudut lain tampak seseorang yang menatap kearah mereka dengan tajam, raut wajahnya mengesankan kata dendam. Gigi nya beradu, tanganya ia kepal begitu erat, "Awas kau Kazune, aku akan membalaskan dendam kekasih ku!" ujarnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

_**Kliring**_

Satu buah _e-mail_ di dapati oleh Kazune, ia megambil handphone nya dari saku celananya.

From : KJ

Subyek : ..

_**He! Kau di mana? Aku menugaskan mu besok untuk membunuh Torimaru Kirio, kau tau dia bukan? Orang yang selau serakah dengan harta. Dia juga orang yang mencalon untuk menjadi wali kota. Besok ia akan berada di Osaka tepatnya di taman fantasy yang di buka kemarin. Berhati-hatilah disana akan ada banyak polisi yang mengawalnya. Bayaranmu akan aku transfer ke rekeningmu.**_

Kazune sedikit mencibir setelah membacanya. Padahal ia mengharapkan kalau besok tidak akan ada orang yang menganggunya tapi sepertinya tidak. Ia meletakkan handphone nya lalu pergi kekamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

_**Kringg!**_

_**Kringg!**_

_**Kringg!**_

Alarm itu terus menggema di dadalam ruangan ini, menunggu sang pemilik mematikan nya.

_**Kringg!**_

_**Krii..**_

Bunyi alarm itu terhenti, bertanda seseorang telah bangun dan mematikan nya.

"Hoaamhh.."

"Sudah jam berapa ini?" tanya nya pada dirinya sendiri sembari melihat kearah jam yang berada disamping nya.

"Hah baru pukul 6.45." Karin langsung membaringkan lagi tubuhnya kekasur karna hari ini adalah hari minggu, namun ia melupakan sesuatu.

1 detik

2 detik

3 de-

"KYAAAA! aku baru ingat kalau hari ini ada janji dengan dia!" Karin menghamburkan dirinya dari kasur bergegas membersihkan tubuhnya. Selesai mandi Karin membuka lemarinya, memilah milih baju yang cocok ia kenakan untuk hari ini. Ia memakai baju bewarna merah jambu dan memakai rok di bawah lutut. Rambut nya yang _**brunette**_ itu ia ikat kan dengan pita bewarna hijau muda.

Selesai untuk semuanya Karin langsung pergi keluar rumahnya, ia tak menghiraukan rasa nyeri dari lutut nya. Karin memanggil sebuah taksi untuk mengantarkan nya ke stasiun kereta api Shiyo.

Sesampai di sana Karin mencari sosok pemuda yang berjanji dengannya kemarin. Iris _**emerald**_ nya terpacu menatap seorang pria yang berdiri sembari memegang handphone nya.

Karin langsung mengunjungi pria itu dengan raut bahagia. "Kazune, maaf jika lama." Ujar Karin kepada Kazune.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru sampai," ujar Kazune tersenyum. "Ayo kita naik sekarang," sambung Kazune mengajak Karin masuk kedalam kereta.

.

.

.

"Huwahh tempat ini sangat luas," puji Karin berdiri di depan gerbang taman fantasy itu.

Kazune sedikit terkekeh melihat gadis di sampingnya ini yang sangat polos, "Ayo masuk." tangan Kazune menarik pergelangan tangan Karin.

"Hm kita mau kemana dulu?" tanya Karin melihat kearah Kazune.

"Hn bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" Kazune menunjuk ke sebuah tempat.

"Permainan lempar gelang, bagus juga. Ayo kita kesana," ujar Karin lalu berjalan ketempat yang di maksud tadi.

"Aha aku memenangkannya," seru Karin kegirangan ketika ia berhasil memainkan lempar gelang.

"Cih kau hanya beruntung Karin," ujar Kazune yang sebenarnya tak terima kalau ia di kalahkan Karin.

"Wekk kau aku kalah kan Kazune ahahaha," ejek Karin setelah mengambil hadiah boneka kelinci.

"Aku hanya mengalah untuk mu," ujar Kazune ngeles(?) "Hei ayo kita kesana, aku akan menantangmu lagi," ujar Kazune menarik Karin kedalam rumah hantu.

"Eh r-rumah h-h-hantu?" tanya Karin gelagapan.

"Kenapa kau takut," goda Kazune menatap Karin.

"A-aku tidak takut kok. Ayo kita masuk!" ajak Karin memasukki kerumah hantu tersebut.

"Cih anak itu," ujar Kazune terkekeh melihat kearah Karin yang sudah medahuluinya.

Tak sampai waktu satu menit Karin langsung berbalik berlari kearah Kazune.

"Kyaaa Kazuneeee."

"Hahaha kau kenapa Karin, takut?" ujar Kazune dengan nada mengejek.

Karin hanya mengangguk pasrah, mengakui kalau ia sudah kalah dalam tantangan Kazune.

"Hahah ayo kita lanjutkan bersama," ajak Kazune mengenggam tangan Karin.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Psst aku akan menemanimu."

Karin dan Kazune berjalan menyusuri tempat itu. Karin terus berjalan di samping Kazune dengan memegang erat tangan nya.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain seorang pria sedang menunggu Kazune dan Karin keluar dari rumah hantu itu. Ia mengambil sepasang soflen bewarana biru safir seperti milik Kazune. Ia memakaikan nya di matanya lalu mengubah penampilanya seperti Kazune.

.

.

"Hai apa kau ingin memejamkan matamu terus," tanya Kazune setelah berada di luar rumah hantu itu. Perlahan Karin membuka matanya melihat ia sudah tidak berada di tempat tadi dan ia langsung menghela nafas sepanjang panjangnya.

"Huh akhirnya aku keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu," ujar Karin pelan.

"Hah apa katamu?" tanya Kazune.

"Ah bukan apa-apa. ayo kita cari gulali," ajak Karin menarik Kazune.

Setelah mendapatkan gulali Karin dan Kazune berjalan jalan keliling di sana. Langkah Kazune terhenti sejenak ketika melihat tamu besar atau bisa di bilang sasaran nya sudah datang di tempat ini. Memang benar apa kata atasanya kalau dia bakalan di jaga ketat oleh banyak polisi, namun Kazune tak kehabisan akal. Dia sangat cepat membuat strategi.

"Kazune ada apa?" tanya Karin heran menatap Kazune.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Kau tunggu aku disini, aku ada urusan sebentar." Kazune meninggal kan Karin.

.

.

Kazune berdiri tak jauh dari sasaranya. Kedua tanganya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana hitamnya. Ia mulai berjalan mendekatinya, seorang polisi mencurigai gerak gerik Kazune. Mereka sempat menahan Kazune, namun Karna Kazune sangat pintar untuk hal ini ia lepas dari introgasi polisi.

Banyak orang-orang yang bersalaman dengan Kirio, Kazune masuk dalam barisan itu dan bersalaman dengan Kirio. Kirio tersenyum ramah pada orang-orang yang menyalaminya. Setelah bersalaman senyum licik terukir dari bibir Kazune. Seperti biasa tidak ada yang terjadi pada saat itu namun lihat saja nanti.

.

.

.

"Hai Karin," sapa seseorang di belakang Karin.

"Eh Kazune. Kenapa suaramu sedikit aneh?" tanya Karin.

"Ah- em tenggorokkanku sedikit sakit jadi suaraku agak aneh," jawab Kazune – Suzune yang menyamar jadi Kazune-

"Oh ayo kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya Karin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar sebentar dari sini?" pinta Suzune

"Hn baiklah," terima Karin. Suzune menarik tangan Karin keluar dari tempat ini.

"Hey itu Karin, tapi bersama siapa?" tanya Kazune sembari menguntit Karin dari belakang.

_**BRAKK**_

"Kirio-**sama**.. Kirio-**sama."**

"Dia keracunan. Cepat panggil ambulans!"

"Pelakunya masih berada di daerah ini, cepat cari dia!"

"Dia sudah mati."

Para polisi berlari kesana kemari mencari orang yang telah meracuni Kirio. Untung saja Kazune sudah meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Ne, Kazune kita mau kemana?" tanya Karin heran kearah teman atau orang yang berpura-pura menjadi temannya.

Kazune ralat Suzune hanya diam dan menarik Karin ketempat sepi.

"Ka-kazune kenapa kau mengajakku kesini," tanya Karin lagi berada di tempat yang sepi dan lumayan gelap.

Ia melepaskan tangan Karin. Lalu tangan kirinya meraup sebuah benda tajam dan Karin melihatnya.

"A-a-ap yang ingin kau lakukan K-kazune?" tanya Karin gaguk.  
"Aku bukan Kazune melainkan aku Hikigami Suzune. Aku ingin membalaskan dendam kekasihku Karasuma Rika yang telah di bunuh Kazune," jelasnya tersenyum licik sembari membuka soflennya.

"L-lantas apa hubungannya denganku, dan Kazune membunuh kekasihmu? Apa maksudnya," tanya Karin masih belum mencerna seluruh perkataan Suzune.

"Karna kau orang yang dekat dengan Kazune. Aku ingin memberi balasan kepada Kazune, bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang ia sanyangi. Kazune membunuh karna ia seorang pembunuh bayaran!" terangnya.

_**Deg**_

Jantung Karin berdetak kencang, ia tak menyangka kalau Kazune ialah benar seorang pembunuh bayaran. Karin terjatuh ketanah, ia masih tidak menyangka atas tuturan kata orang yang berada di depan nya.

"Jadi bersiaplah kau meregang nyawamu!" ujarnya mulai mendekati Karin, pisau itu ia ayunkan dan untung saja Kazune datang tepat waktu. Segera ia menendang sebuah kaleng dan berhasil mengenai pergelangan tangan Suzune sehingga membuat pisau itu melanting.

"Ck sialan," serunya.

"Karin kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kazune mencemaskan Karin.

"Kazune.. kau seorang pemmbunuh bayaran," ujar Karin melihat kearah Kazune sendiri.

Kazune hanya menunduk bertanda perkataan Karin itu benar. Karin hanya menyeringit tak menyangka bahwa teman barunya berprofesi keji seperti itu.

Pok

Pok

Pok

"Sepertinya sandiwara ini harus berakhir karna kalian berdua akan mati dengan cantik," ujar Suzune sembari mengacungkang pistol kearah kedua insan.

Suzune menembak kearah Karin namun Kazune menghalanginya sehingga bahu kirinya di tanam oleh peluru yang di lontarkan Suzune.

"K-kazune!" seru Karin histeris melihat Kazune yang bersimbah darah.

"Suzune aku mohon maafkan Kazune," pinta Karin.

"Ck maaf aku tak bisa memaafkannya Karna ia telah merenggut nyawa kekasihku. Dan ia patut mendapatkannya," jawab Suzune. "Sekarang giliranmu." Suzune mengarahkan pistol kearah Karin dan menembaknya, peluru itu melesat kebahu kiri Karin. Kazune yang melihat Karin terkena serangan Suzune berjalan mendekati Karin.

"Cih," Suzune hanya menyeringai puas lalu menembak secara pertubi-tubi kearah Kazune yang berjalan kearahnya.

_**Dor**_

_**JELB**_

_**Brukk**_

Sebuah peluru dilepaskan Suzune, namun kenapa Suzune yang terjatuh. Perutnya di tancapkan sebuah pisau yang di lempar Kazune. Kazune hanya tersenyum puas melihat pisau yang ia lemparkan pas tepat sasaran. Perut Suzune bersemburan darah.

"Jangan meremehkan aku," ujar Kazune.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau tidak kesakitan," tanya Suzune melihat Kazune yang berdiri tanpa rasa kesakitan atas peluru yang tertanam di bahunya tadi.

Kazune membuka bajunya dan menampakkan baju anti peluru yang ia kenakan dengan busa yang menyerap warna merah pasta.

"Ck kenapa aku tak memikirkanya."

Kazune berlari menghampiri Karin yang sudah tampak lemas dan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana sus?" tanya Kazune khawatir akan keadaan Karin.

"Yah untung saja pasien dibawa cepat kesini, kalau tidak di akan kehabisan darah," jelas suster itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Kazune.

Kazune memasuki tempat itu, melihat Karin yang sedang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur itu. "Umh Karin, maafkan aku." Lirih Kazune meminta maaf.

Karin hanya tersenyum kearah Kazune, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Maaf jika aku tidak bilang soal profesiku," ujar Kazune dengan nada menyesal.

"Aku juga sudah tau kok," ujar Karin tersenyum.

"Jadi kau masih mau berteman dengan ku?" tanya Kazune ragu.

"Kenapa tidak," jawab Karin spontan.

.

.

.

_**Omake**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sudah lima bulan sejak Karin mengetahui siapaitu Kazune. Karin selalu dekat dengan Kazune, sampai suatu saat Kazune mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Karin.

"Hn Karin apakah kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

"Mau, namun jangan menganggapku menjadi seorang Suzuka . Karna aku adalah Hanazono Karin," ujar Karin menerima ungkapan Kazune.

"Ahahah baik lah Karin," ujar Kazune sembari memeluk tubuh Karin dan Karin membalas pelukan Kazune.

.

.

.

Real end

.

.

_Mau review?_

_**Balasan Review**_

_**MSaputrie**_

_**Kyaaa arigatou udah bilang keren, udah update lupa review lagi.**_

_**Miki miki**_

_**Makasih udah bilang bagus. Udah update kok review lagi ya**_

_**Yukine masamuri**_

_**Udah next. Maaf kalau lama.**_

_**Mitsuki Hanazono**_

_**Ah iya. Maaf semoga yang ini lebih baik.**_

_**Kujyou athena**_

_**Hahah gak nyangka, sama Ray yang buatnya aja gak nyangka #plakkk. Adegan darah mendarah nya udah di tambah walaupun gak banyak, maaf jika romansanya gak kerasa.**_

_**Miyukane Rikawa**_

_**Terimakasih udah suka fic yang gaje ini.**_

_**Guest**_

_**Udah lanjut kok. Silahkan review lagi :)**_

_**Yumi azura**_

_**Oke udah lanjut.**_

_**Violla**_

_**Iya Kazune jahat banget#ditimpUkazune. Umur Ray? 16tahun. oke udah lanjut.**_

_**Chess sakura**_

_**Oke chapter dua udah update silahkan review.**_

_**Flaesy kujyou**_

_**Udah lanjut. Silahkan review.**_

_**Kazufika Hanazono**_

_**Udah next, terimakasih bilang ceritanya seru.**_

_**Huaaahhh akhir nya selesai juga fic ini, tapi kenapa jadi hancur begini? *garuk garuk kepala*bagai mana? Aneh? Buruk? Ahahah yasudahlah silahkan review.**_


End file.
